


Delulu

by terribleCoder



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Delusions, F/M, For a Friend, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCoder/pseuds/terribleCoder
Summary: It was in dreams and coded messages





	Delulu

It was in dreams, and coded messages. 

"Thank you for all my fans."

"I wouldn't be here without you."

So usual, bland even. Sounds like sweet nothings to the public ear. People might have thought (Y/N) was delusional if she assume otherwise.

But who can deny (Y/N) have been there for Joji since the beginning. All of his videos had her comments. Hundreds of messages sent, it's been a while since he respond. Well, he's just busy. Instead of replying in private, the man has a fondness for shouting inside jokes only the two of them understands in public.  
  
And when said he wants to pursue music, well (Y/N) is the only who didn't question his decisions. It was his life, she just want him to smile.

She is his number one fan. And Joji's life had changed as much he had changed her life . She is his inspiration, his happiness, what he had in mind when he post a picture on instagram. He always remember to use tiny accessories like the ones (Y/N) bought yesterday. Or matching clothes with a special smirk.

"Do you know why I kept my personal life private?" Joji said.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to know you. I know you can be shy on social situations and would probably hate them for watching everything you do."

"How come we can know each other so well when we never even met?"

The two of them laughed, and as the dream ends (Y/N) found she cried herself to sleep but woke up with joy. There's new instagram post on Joji's account. A thank you with a wish for his fans to be happy, paired with a picture of holding a teddy bear. He hold it just like he hold (Y/N).

"You always knew," (Y/N) mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes for cheap group chat approval. You could probably change joji's name and it would fit other fandoms tbh. But I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
